The ThunderCats Finest Hour
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Mumm Ra creates a new monster to battle the ThunderCats. Will they survive? Or will Lion O take revenge? Last of series. 5th LC and PB COMPLETE 12,2,06!
1. Chapter 1

**The ThunderCats Finest Hour**

By 18lzytwner

**Chapter 1**

Slowly, his eyes opened to see that the sun was shining brightly. It would be another beautiful day on New Thundera. Rolling over, he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

The Lord of the ThunderCats rolled his tongue around in his mouth going over his teeth. They felt fuzzy despite brushing them before bed and he had this horrible taste in his mouth.

"Blach. What in Thundera died in there?" He wondered. Lion-O turned on the faucet and tried to rinse his mouth out. Unfortunately, that didn't make it any better and he reached for the toothpaste. Squeezing some the size of smaller candy fruit onto his toothbrush, he tried to get the taste out.

It worked and soon, he stripped off his uniform bottoms, and jumped into the shower. The warm water felt good and he tuned out everything around him. That's why he didn't hear someone enter his room.

The person was stealthy and managed to walk right into the bathroom without being noticed. They walked over to the toilet and pressed the handle down. Suddenly the water pressure decreased and the temperature went through the roof.

"Reneer! Fft, fft!" Needless to say it was probably not the most ThunderCat-like thing to do. Laughter erupted from the person who snuck into the room and Lion-O shut the water off and stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Oh you're dead!" He exclaimed as he reached for his towel.

"Only if you can catch me!" The familiar cheetah's voice said in between her shrieks of laughter. The lion covered himself up and ran after the offender. However, his wet paws didn't make for good traction on the tile floor and he slipped and fell. He landed on his right elbow funny and grabbed it with his left hand.

After a few minutes, the offending ThunderCat walked back into the bathroom. She saw Lion-O sitting up holding his elbow.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. Just landed on my elbow funny." The Lord of the ThunderCats said as he extended his arm and moved it around.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think the mighty Lord of the ThunderCats would scream like a kitten and slip on the floor." Cheetara smiled. Lion-O reached over and pulled her down next to him.

"Ouch!" She cried out.

"There we're even." He smirked. Cheetara pouted as she rubbed her lower back.

"I missed you this morning." She said.

"You were off training the recruits; it was nice of you to let me sleep." He said as he got up and then helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, they are progressing but I think they could use more training before we send anymore to Third Earth." Cheetara told him as they walked back into the bedroom.

"Hmm, well this bunch still has to be trained with Panthro, so they'll be here for at least three more months." Lion-O said as he went into his closet and pulled out a clean uniform.

"Yes, well it took Panthro years to be a master at what he does, technically and physically. The recruits on Third Earth are nowhere near being ready for any serious battles with Mumm-Ra. I mean they've been trained by Ben-Gali, Lynx-O, Tygra, and the Snarves but Pumyra is going to have her cub soon and she can't fight and won't be able to fight for awhile after she gives birth." Cheetara told him. Lion-O pulled the bottom half of his uniform up under the towel that still resided on his waist. Then he pulled the towel off and reached for the top half of his uniform.

"I understand your concern. I'm not thrilled either but I rather have more recruits trained than have only a handful with the extensive training they really need. Every one of those recruits knows how to defend themselves, how to keep the Tower and Lair in good condition, and how to utilize each other as a team. I think that they will never really learn everything until they're in an actual battle." The Lord of the ThunderCats said.

"That's a hell of a thing to have to wait for." Cheetara put her hands on her hips as he pulled his uniform top on.

"I don't like it either but we're doing the best we can." Lion-O moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She moved her arms around his neck and looked up into his orange cat eyes.

"I guess I'm just afraid of losing a lot of countrymen and friends. Mumm-Ra has certainly managed to do some brutal things since he's been back and…" the cheetah's sentence trailed off. Silence followed and the two just looked at each other. Neither one wanted to finish the sentence or even give it any more thought. They would live life just like they always had. They would fight evil and protect their friends. As ThunderCats danger was part of the job and they both knew that they would have to go on with life if anything ever happened to either one. Lion-O moved his head down and pressed his lips to hers. When they parted he smiled and said,

"Come on. Let's go down to the control room and call Third Earth. I have to make my weekly call and I bet the ThunderKittens would like a break."

WilyKat had the video screen up and he was talking with Pumyra when the two ThunderCats walked into the room.

"But you don't understand. I can't wear my uniform now." He whined.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. We do the laundry over here ok. I can't imagine who would have washed their uniform with yours." Pumyra smiled.

"But look." WilyKat held up one of his spare outfits. This caused the puma to break out into laughter as did Lion-O and Cheetara. The once orange trim was now a strange mixture of pink, orange, and blue.

"It's not funny." He said as they continued to laugh.

"I think your sister washed her outfit with your outfit." Pumyra continued to giggle. That's when they heard Ben-Gali in the background.

"What's so funny?" When he moved into the picture on the screen, he saw the ThunderKitten's uniform.

"I hate to tell you this but I think Lynx-O can do a better job of washing laundry than you guys can." The tiger and the puma's laughter increased. WilyKat mumbled and walked out of the control room. Finally when the laughter subsided, Lion-O got his weekly report.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mumm-Ra stood in front of his cauldron and tried to think. The Ancient Spirits were once again upset with his recent failures and they weren't about to give him another chance unless he came up with something good. Ideas floated around his head until something came to him.

The mummy chanted in a long forgotten language and the water in the cauldron began to boil and bubble. Then it slowed and the water calmed. In the cauldron, a picture came into focus.

A story unfolded of a brave warrior taming a winged horse and fighting a hideous fire-breathing creature, which had a lion's head, a she-goat's body, and a dragon's tail. The brave warrior's name was Bellerophon and the horse he rode was Pegasus. They defeated what was called the Chimera. This monster, whose body was a grotesque combination of mismatched animal parts, would be the ticket.

He would bring this Chimera to life and use it to destroy the ThunderCats. However, he would add his own special touch to the creature. Not only would it shoot fire from its mouth, its hooves and teeth would be coated in a special substance that made the ThunderCats as weak as kittens, Thundrainium. Once Thundrainium entered the blood stream nothing could stop it from weakening the wretched ThunderCats and the rest of the Chimera would finish them off.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mumm-Ra chanted once again in the ancient forgotten language and the cauldron was once again thrown from the calmness it enjoyed a few minutes ago to a raging boil. "Chimaera! (Latin) Khimairia! (Greek meaning "she-goat") Step forth from the depths of the netherworld! Bring your horrible power!" He now shouted in English. A form rose from the depths of the cauldron. Its lion's head cleared the water as the she-goat's body and dragon tail soon followed. A loud magnificent roar drew from deep inside the awakened nightmare and a smile crossed Mumm-Ra's lips.

"You have freed me from my eternal prison. What is it that you think I'll do for you?" The Chimera asked as he settled on the other side of the cauldron.

"I feel that you have the talents I've been looking for." Mumm-Ra told the creature.

"I'm listening." It answered.

"There are a group of do-gooders that I need to have wiped off the planet and I can't do it alone." Mumm-Ra stepped closer to the large magical vat and beckoned the Chimera to look in.

"They are known as the ThunderCats. They stand for truth, honor, justice, and loyalty. Repeated attempts to wipe them off the face of this planet and the newly formed Thundera have been met with heavy resistance." The ancient mummy said.

"You mean failure." Chimera paused, "What are their weaknesses?" Mumm-Ra gritted his teeth. The creature was smart.

"A substance that the indigenous people call Fire Rocks or Thundrainium. If you were to coat your teeth and hooves with the Thundrainium, the ThunderCats wouldn't be able to stop you. They would be weak and you could rip them to pieces." The ever-living source of evil smiled.

"Yes but I'll be doing all the work." The Chimera said.

"I will be flying to New Thundera and dealing with the ThunderCats there. You will deal with the five that are here. It will be easier for you because one of them is with cub and they won't let her fight. There are eleven total. When your task is complete you will join me on New Thundera and from there we will deal with the remaining ThunderCats." Mumm-Ra explained.

"What do I get out of this?" The creature asked.

"You, will get to rule over Third Earth." Mumm-Ra said it but he didn't mean it. _As soon as he's helped me defeat the ThunderCats, I'll send him back from whence he came_, the ancient mummy thought. The Chimera looked at him skeptically.

"What guarantee do I have that you'll do as you say?" It asked.

"You do not trust me?" Mumm-Ra wondered.

"I just like to be careful." The Chimera responded.

"I assure you that you have nothing to worry about, now lets get down to business." He said. The Chimera seemed to buy it and the mummy stood above the cauldron and called out,

"Ancient Spirits of Evil transform the waters of my cauldron to molten Fire Rocks!" Immediately, the water became a hot, bubbling stew of red molten Fire Rocks. The Chimera placed his hooves, one by one into the hot material and it coated them. Next he carefully placed his face into the molten rock. His mouth was already fire-resistant so he could shoot fire from his mouth and the Thundrainium actually felt cool compared to the fire he usually spit. When he was done the cauldron returned to its calm waters.

"Show me the way to the ThunderCats!" The Chimera snarled.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

On New Thundera, Lion-O watched the recruits practice with Panthro. Most of them seemed to be picking up on the easier moves but some still struggled. Something in the back of his mind, warned him that Cheetara was right. Waiting for a battle wasn't exactly the best thing but he wasn't sure how else to go about it.

Suddenly a figure appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and stood in front of the Lord of the ThunderCats.

"Jaga!"

"Beware Lion-O. You will face one of the greatest challenges. Remember the stories of old if you are to defeat the beast." Jaga told him.

"What does that mean?" Lion-O asked, but he would get no response as his mentor disappeared back to the astral plane.

"Remember the stories of old if I am to defeat the beast?" The Lord of the ThunderCats wondered. That's when the Sword of Omens roared.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I guess from now on just expect something on the weekends. Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Chimera appeared in front of the Tower of Omens and let out a ferocious roar. Pumyra didn't recognize the sound as one of the other Thunderians and she turned to Lynx-O.

"What was that?" The puma asked as the lynx worked furiously on the Braille Board. When he didn't answer right away, she moved next to him. A hideous creature came into view on the screen.

"What in Thundera?" Pumyra asked.

"What's going on?" Ben-Gali and Tygra wondered as they ran over toward the two. They'd just come up from the newly completed barracks in the Tower's basement. Before either one could answer, the Chimera opened its mouth and shot flames at the ThunderCats' fortress.

"Rowr!" The white tiger was surprised at what the creature could do.

"Quick! Describe to me what it looks like!" Lynx-O ordered. The three did their best to do as he said.

"THUNDERCATS! COME OUT AND FIGHT, IF YOU DARE!" The creature outside growled at them.

"It's a Chimera." Lynx-O said but that was all he got out before the mythological beast again unleashed its fiery breath on the Tower of Omens.

"We must fight. I'll grab the recruits. Pumyra stay here. Tygra, Lynx-O come on." The two rushed off downstairs before Pumyra could object. She knew that in order to protect her cub she must stay behind but she hated to watch the other fight without her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lion-O pulled the Sword of Omens out of the Claw Shield and was about to see what the trouble was when Mumm-Ra appeared before him.

"You miserable mummy!" The Lord of the ThunderCats snarled.

"Yes, Lion-O, I'm here to finish what I started. You and the rest of the ThunderCats will be eliminated." Mumm-Ra smirked.

"Lion-O!" Cheetara, the ThunderKittens, and Snarf appeared next to him on the steps of Cat's Lair.

"Ah so the others are here to join you. Excellent." The ever-living source of evil smirked.

"Ho!" Lion-O shouted as the blade of the Sword of Omens extended to its full length. Mumm-Ra raised his hands and shot energy blasts at the ThunderCats. They scattered and regrouped in a fighting formation.

"Ho!" Lion-O commanded and the Sword shot out energy blasts. Mumm-Ra easily avoided it. All he had to do was to hold them off until the Chimera could come. It was then that he heard an unfamiliar noise.

A battle cry rose up from a large group of recruits as they charged toward Cat's Lair. Panthro was leading them.

"Mumm-Ra! We're coming for you, you worthless pile of bones!" The panther shouted. Soon the recruits were spilling onto the open space in front of the staircase. Lion-O knew the only way to get an advantage over Mumm-Ra would be to force him off the steps and down into the recruits. With any luck, the mummy would have to keep his feet on the ground to fight. The Lord of the ThunderCats moved quickly and the others followed suit.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Back on Third Earth, the other ThunderCats were fighting and losing. The Chimera's Thundrainium soaked feet and mouth was causing them to be weak and dodging the blasts of flame was difficult. Ben-Gali shot energy blasts at the creature from his Hammer of Thundera but they didn't seem to be doing any good.

"How are we supposed to defeat this thing?" He asked Lynx-O as the two took cover.

"There are many different versions of the Chimera's defeat but I'd say the most plausible would be to somehow get a block of lead inside the creature's mouth so it will suffocate." The lynx answered.

"Where in Thundera am I going to get a block of lead and how am I supposed to get it in the Chimera's mouth?" Ben-Gali asked. Lynx-O just shook his head.

"I don't know." His friend told him. Suddenly, the white tiger had an idea.

"I have to get back inside the Tower. Maybe I can melt the extra weapons and hope that titanium will do the trick. Continue to hold him off until I get back." Ben-Gali said. Lynx-O nodded and went back out to join the fray while the blacksmith rushed back inside.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lynx-O was about to come out from his hiding spot when Tygra arrived next to him. Together they could confront the Chimera.

"We have to try to hold him off until Ben-Gali get back." The lynx told the tiger.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Tygra asked.

"Just follow my lead." Lynx-O said. He then moved out form their hiding spot and Tygra followed.

The creature smiled, as it would easily destroy the lynx. But before he could the ThunderCat spoke,

"Video cum video. Mihi nocte est eadem lucet. Quid sum ego?" (I see without seeing. To me night is the same as day. Who am I?) The language was strange to Tygra but the Chimera seemed to understand it.

"Oh so you speak the ancient language. A riddle; I doubt you can beat me at that. Ordinarily, the answer we be blind as a bat but I do believe you mean you." The mythological beast answered.

"Ita vero." (Yes.) Lynx-O replied.

"Well lynx I'm very impressed but it will not save you or your friend from your fate." Chimera said.

"I wouldn't expect it to. I just wanted to see if you were really the master of all riddles." Lynx-O knew that if he could continue to press the beast's buttons that it might buy Ben-Gali more time.

"Well then lets get down to business." The Chimera had seen through his ruse and shot flame from its mouth. Lynx-O pulled out his light shield hoping to block most of the flames but the shield began to melt under the intense heat. Tygra tried to use his whip as the ends held their own fire but it was no use. The lynx released his light shield and tried to duck for cover. However, he wasn't fast enough and the flames caught his legs.

"Rowr!" He cried out in pain.

"Lynx-O!" Tygra shouted. He was going to help his friend when the creature sank his teeth into the tiger. The Thundrainum in his teeth soaked into Tygra's flesh. Then the beast released its victim and moved to Lynx-O.

"It's a shame I have to kill you. You were a worthy opponent." The Chimera opened his mouth to spit flame again but an energy blast stopped him.

"Keep away from him!" Ben-Gali roared. The mythological creature turned to the white tiger and snarled. He opened his mouth to spit flame at the ThunderCat as Ben-Gali lunged forward bearing his secret weapon.

He had melted the extra weapons and cooled them into a block on the end of a long rod. The block of titanium stuck in the Chimera's mouth and the chunk began to melt. It tried to roar out in pain but it could not. Ben-Gali hurried to his fallen comrades to see if he could help them. A few recruits joined him as they tried to tend to the lynx and tiger's wounds. No one seemed to notice the Chimera moving toward them.

"You think that you can defeat me that easily!" Suddenly the creature loomed before them. It spit flames out around them.

Ben-Gali could feel his skin beginning to burn. The pain was intense but he whirled around and looked at the Chimera. It was just about to finish what it started when it suddenly disappeared.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Back on New Thundera, Lion-O and the others tried to fight Mumm-Ra. His energy blasts were cutting down a lot of the recruits but those that had managed to absorb the training faster were able to react faster. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and a hideous creature appeared. It snarled at everyone including Mumm-Ra.

"I hadn't finished." Chimera told Mumm-Ra.

"I need you here." The ancient mummy told him. Chimera sucked in and spat flame out of his mouth. Cries went up as recruits began to fall from their burns.

"HO!" Lion-O shouted shooting energy blasts at the creature and forcing it back.

"Get the wounded inside! I'll try to hold them off." He told some of the remaining recruits and Snarf. They did as they were told and Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit and WilyKat joined the Lord of the ThunderCats.

"You cannot beat the two of us! You will never survive!" Mumm-Ra challenged.

"HO!" Lion-O's response was to fire a blast of energy at the two villains. Mumm-Ra deflected the beam and headed it back toward the ThunderKittens. Quickly they ducked and avoided the blast. The group tried to attack the beast and it's resurrector once more.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pumyra rushed down the Tower of Omens' steps to the hanger bay. All the wounded had been brought in there and those that weren't hurt were setting up a triage. The puma immediately rushed to her husband's side.

"Ben-Gali?" She could barely recognize him. Burns covered most of his body and he was barely breathing. A recruit, she recognized as Ocey, walked over to her and said,

"We've stabilized most of the wounded but Ben-Gali and Lynx-O are hurt pretty badly." Pumyra didn't want to hear that.

"How bad is Lynx-O?" She asked.

"His legs sustained third-degree burns on his legs. He's not in pain but given his age, I'm not sure…" Pumyra cut Ocey off.

"And my husband?"

"He too sustained third degree burns but on his chest and throat. I'm not experienced enough to know what to do and Tyrga is in and out of consciousness. We think that his wounds were somehow introduced to Thundrainium." Ocey told her.

"Will Tygra be all right?" Pumyra asked.

"I think so. We've stopped the bleeding and right now Speedy is stitching him up." The ocelot said. Pumyra turned to her husband and tried to think of the best medical thing to do.

"Titanium… didn't… work." The three words came out slowly and awkwardly.

"Don't talk. Conserve your strength. Our cub needs you to be in good shape." Pumyra tried to make him understand. Ben-Gali nodded and closed his eyes.

"All right, I want a team carefully removing the burned skin from Lynx-O and wrapping his skin with ointment and I want two over here with me." Pumyra took charge. She hoped that they could save them.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lion-O battled with Mumm-Ra while the others tried to fight with the Chimera. Things weren't going so well as the mythological beast spat fire and knocked a group of recruits back. Panthro used the gasses in his nun-chucks to try to knock the beast out but he laughed in their faces and threw fire again.

"HO!" Lion-O shouted as the Sword of Omens shot an energy blast at Mumm-Ra. The mummy caught the blast in the stomach and threw it back at the Lord of the ThunderCats' face. Lion-O ducked and slashed at the ever-living source of evil. That's when they heard a loud roar.

The lion turned his head to see Cheetara fall to the ground. She had a wound that spread from her abdomen up to just below her chest.

"No!" Lion-O shouted. He left Mumm-Ra and raced to her side. It was foolish and he shouldn't have turned his back on his enemy as the mummy moved raised his hands and a bolt of energy shot out, hitting Lion-O in the back.

He let out a growl and slowly turned to Mumm-Ra. Deep within him came a sound that started low and began to grow. When his mouth opened the loudest most ferocious roar came forth. It surprised everyone as the Lord of the ThunderCats charged at the Chimera with the Sword of Omens pointed directly at the beast's heart.

The mythological beast turned to face him and spat fire in his direction. Lion-O shouted for the Sword to create a force field and it blocked the fire. The two jumped at each other and collided. Both hit the ground with a sickening smack and it was as if time had stopped. Everyone watched to see what would happen next.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Again I'd like to express my gratitude for your patience and for sticking with me. I know this hasn't been easy but hopefully toward the end of the semester things will get better._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The Chimera was the first to move and Panthro was about ready to act when he noticed that it wasn't the beast moving but Lion-O. Quickly the panther rushed to the Lord of the ThunderCats' side. However, it appeared the lion didn't need any help.

Lion-O now stood up and pulled the Sword of Omens out of the mythological beast and placed it back into the Claw Shield. Then he lifted up the dead creature and flung it at Mumm-Ra's feet.

"You're next." Is all he said as he pulled the Sword out. Mumm-Ra quickly decided to not hang around and he leaped into the air.

"It seems we are even Lion-O." He cackled as he pointed to a spot behind the Lord of the ThunderCats. Lion-O was about to go after him until he looked behind. Cheetara lie motionless on the ground.

Panthro saw where he was looking and quickly raced over to the cheetah. He felt for a pulse but wasn't getting anything. There was a large pool of blood on the floor and the hope of saving Cheetara was slim. Lion-O was at her side in a matter of seconds and he could tell that it wasn't good. Panthro tried to do chest compressions but the wound made it difficult to keep his hands where they needed to be and without a rib spreader her couldn't get at her heart to massage it. After a few attempts, the panther gave up. Lion-O couldn't believe what was happening. Cheetara was dead.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Pumyra directed the recruits to put plastic sheeting around Lynx-O and Ben-Gali as they worked to remove the burned flesh and fur. They needed to keep the risk of infection down as much as possible if the two ThunderCats were going to have a chance to recover. Both crews worked carefully and slowly to remove the useless tissue.

Ben-Gali had been harder to stabilize. She had to be careful to make sure his airway was clear and that she could get a breathing tube in. With the burns on his throat it was tricky and she was very nervous.

Her brain now shifted gears back to the fire-spitting beast. If that creature came back what was left of the recruits would be the only ones left to fight it if they weren't too scared. She didn't blame them for being scared. In all her time as a ThunderCat she had never seen anything like it.

"We've managed to get all of Lynx-O's burned skin off and his remaining raw skin wrapped in ointment and bandages." Ocey came over and told her. Pumyra only nodded and continued to work on her husband.

"When Tygra was teaching us, he said that handling burns this bad that we should give the patient fluids in terms of the total body surface area and the weight of the patient." Ocey continued.

"Yes but we have to be careful. Too much or not enough fluid can lead to kidney failure and…" the last word 'death' didn't want to pass her lips.

"Since it is Lynx-O's legs and Ben-Gali's torso it is an eighteen percent total body surface area. Also we have to watch their urine output." Pumyra finished. Ocey nodded and headed back to Lynx-O. Pumyra silently prayed to Jaga and anyone else that was listening, that everyone would be all right.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Panthro stood in the sick bay washing his hands after taking care of Cheetara's body. He had cleaned up her wound and stitched it back up so she could be given a proper funeral. Drying his hands, he turned to find Panthera in the doorway.

"So now what do we do?" She asked.

"Well I guess we should call up Third Earth and tell them. Hopefully they fared a little better. How are the ThunderKittens?" He wondered.

"I tried to comfort them but they just seem so inconsolable. Snarf is with them now." The female panther replied. Panthro sighed.

"Well let's go call Third Earth." He said. Panthera half-smiled and they moved toward the control room. As they walked, she slipped her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Panthro turned to her and smiled slightly. Soon they entered the control room.

"Lion-O we have to…" the panther's sentence never finished as the Lord of the ThunderCats was not at his post.

"Oh no." He said. Quickly, he let go of Panthera's hand and raced toward the vehicle bay. The ThunderClaw was missing.

"Shit! He's gone after Mumm-Ra by himself." He cursed. Panthera was at his side seconds later.

"I have to go after him. Going off half-cocked isn't going to bring Cheetara back." Panthro said.

"You can't go alone. Let me get Colonel Cougara to call Third Earth and I'll go with you." She said. He nodded and she raced off to find someone.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Snarfer was in the control room of the Tower of Omens when the video screen beeped and he pulled the call up.

"Hello Colonel Cougara." The little snarf said.

"Hello Snarfer. Are any of the others around?" He asked.

"Ben-Gali, Lynx-O, and Tygra were hurt pretty badly and Pumyra is taking care of them with the help of the recruits." Snarfer explained as his face fell.

"Well I'm afraid that I have some bad news myself. We lost Cheetara." The Colonel told him.

"You mean she's…" Snarfer couldn't finish the sentence. Cougara just nodded.

"Oh no." The younger snarf plopped himself down on the floor.

"Can you call me back with any information on Ben-Gali, Lynx-O, and Tygra?" Cougara asked. Snarfer nodded and disconnected the call. Slowly he got up and went to tell Pumyra the bad news.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lion-O sat in the ThunderClaw outside of Mumm-Ra's New Thundera black pyramid. He couldn't believe that she was gone. It was his fault, he should have been protecting her but he was too busy fighting with that miserable mummy.

"Lion-O, you must think this through before you do anything you will later regret." Jaga appeared to him.

"Cheetara is dead. What I'm about to do is for her." The lion was almost snarling.

"The anger inside you is clouding your vision. You won't be able to kill Mumm-Ra now just because Cheetara is gone and even if by some miracle you do defeat him, it will not bring her back." Jaga tried to get through to him.

"If I can't bring her back then I'll join her." Lion-o was set firm as he exited the ThunderClaw and entered the black pyramid.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lion-O quietly walked through the maze of tunnels in Mumm-Ra's black pyramid. It was odd that no traps had sprung up but the Lord of the ThunderCats was a little preoccupied and he didn't seem to notice. Jaga's words were still floating around in his head and he couldn't push them out but then again he couldn't get the sight of Cheetara not responding to Panthro's attempts to bring her back out either.

He continued to move in and out of the tunnels and his anger grew with every step. Part of him screamed for Mumm-Ra's hide and it overrode Jaga's voice. Reaching down into the Claw Shield, Lion-O pulled the Sword of Omens forth. Mumm-Ra would pay and nothing was going to stop him as he walked into the main chamber of the pyramid.

Panthro and Panthera hopped out of the Thunderstrike. Both noticed the empty Thunder Claw and knew that they didn't have much time. Quickly, the male panther directed Panthera toward the secret entrance and they entered the pyramid.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Pumyra looked over both Ben-Gali and Lynx-O one last time before making her way over to Tygra. The orange tiger was just coming around but he still seemed very weak, showing that the Thundrainium hadn't completely worked it's way out of his system.

Speedy came around to Pumyra and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped at least a foot into the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. The puma turned around and looked at the cheetah.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Tygra's doing a little better but I'm still keeping a close eye on him." He said. That when they heard the orange tiger mumbling.

"Tygra what is it?" Pumyra asked.

"Ben-Gali…" was the only clear word that came out the rest of his sentence was just a jumble of words and sounds.

"He's being taken care of, don't worry." She reassured him. Tygra moved his head slightly and slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Let me know when he wakes up again." Pumyra told Speedy.

"Of course." The cheetah nodded and Pumyra went to go check on the injured recruits when Snarfer caught up with her.

"Pumyra!" He shouted.

"What is it Snarfer?" She asked.

"I have some horrible news from New Thundera." The younger snarf said.

"What happened?" Worry immediately filled her voice.

"Cheetara is…" Snarfer took a deep breath.

"She's dead." He finished. Pumyra's eyes went wide and she wasn't sure if her legs were going to hold her up. Quickly, Snarfer tried to steady her legs as best he could.

Ocey saw what was happening and raced over to her friend. She hoped that everything was ok.

"Are you all right?" The ocelot asked.

"You really have to be concerned about your cub, lets get you off your feet." She continued as she helped Pumyra over to the nearest bed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lion-O now stood in front of Mumm-Ra's closed sarcophagus. It was now or never and he would seek his justice for Cheetara.

"MUMM-RA!" He roared.

"Come out and fight me!" The challenge was issued and the lid of the sarcophagus slid back.

"So Lion-O you wish to confront me? Well I hope your friends are prepared to bury you along with that miserable cheetah." Mumm-Ra smirked as he threw salt in the Lord of the ThunderCats wound.

"Ho!" Lion-O commanded the Sword of Omens to extend to its full length. Mumm-Ra turned to the Ancient Spirits of Evil and was about to have them regenerate him when Lion-O charged at him.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I'm going camping next weekend so I probably won't be updating until after that. I'll try to do it as soon as I can after I get home. Thanks!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Mumm-Ra dodged the charge and he knew that this wasn't the usual Lion-O he was dealing with. There would be nothing stopping the lion from doing what he intended.

"You killed her." The Lord of the ThunderCats snarled.

"No, the Chimera killed your precious Cheetara." Mumm-Ra corrected as he sent energy blasts from his hands. He needed to change into his more powerful form if he wanted to defeat the angry feline.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form into…" the mummy never got the words out. Lion-O grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Tell me how to bring her back or no one will be bringing you back." He threatened.

"Is that… what you… want? You… want her… back?" Mumm-Ra could barely get the words out.

"Now!" Lion-O ordered as he tightened his grip.

"Lion-O, don't!" Panthro shouted.

"He killed her and he can bring her back! I know it!" The Lord of the ThunderCats growled.

"Besides, why are you protecting him? He's been trying to get rid of us since we landed on Third Earth and now he finally succeeded if we let him get away with Cheetara's death." He continued. Panthro understood where he was coming from and knew how upset he was but killing Mumm-Ra (if that was actually possible) wasn't going to help the situation.

"Lion-O, I know what it's like to lose someone you care about but you have to take the high road. Killing Mumm-Ra might make you feel better for now but later you'll realize that it didn't solve your problem. Cheetara is still gone." Panthera told him.

"He has the power to bring her back, I know he does and he's going to do one good thing before I do him the favor of leaving this world." Lion-O answered.

"All right, we'll let him bring her back and then we'll deal with him." Panthera thought it best to give in to Lion-O rather than push it. Panthro was about to say something but she didn't let him. _Trust me_, she mouthed. He nodded and growled,

"All right you bundle of bones, tell us how you can bring her back."

"If I do bring her back you're just going to dispatch me anyway what's my incentive." The mummy was able to speak a little better as Lion-O had loosened his grip.

"Your incentive is the Sword of Omens." The Lord of the ThunderCats growled.

"I see. I must have her body in order to perform the ritual." Mumm-Ra said.

"Then I guess we're making a trip to Cat's Lair." Lion-O told him.

"That's not going to work." The ever-living source of evil said.

"What did you say?" Lion-O tightened his grip.

"That is I need to perform the ritual here." Mumm-Ra quickly corrected.

"Also I will need all my strength to do this so I need to get back into my sarcophagus." He continued.

"All right." Lion-O flung his captive into the coffin and watched the lid close. Then he turned to the two panthers.

"Go bring Cheetara here." He said. Neither panther objected and quickly left the pyramid. Both were wondering how they were going to stop the Lord of the ThunderCats from actually getting rid of Mumm-Ra. It wasn't that they didn't want to be rid of the miserable mummy it was the way things were happening that they didn't like. Killing someone in battle was expected but this wasn't battle it was murder. There was a very thin line and once it was crossed there was no going back.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Panthro and Panthera landed the Thunderstrike outside of Cat's Lair and rushed into the fortress. Colonel Cougara heard them and went to ask what was going on.

"We can't explain now." Panthera said as she pushed past him.

"But…" the Colonel was confused as he watched them rush down the hall.

"Get all the remaining recruits together. We might need them." Panthro called over his shoulder. Cougara just nodded and took off toward the control room. The two panthers entered the sick bay and grabbed the stretcher. Neither one said anything as they loaded Cheetara's body onto it. They then raced back toward the Thunderstrike.

"What are you doing?" Snarf asked. Neither panther responded as they moved past and the snarf was going to follow them but Colonel Cougara stopped him.

"Let them go. I need you here." Snarf watched in confusion as Panthro and Panthera removed Cheetara's body.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lion-O forced open the lid of Mumm-Ra's sarcophagus. The mummy gave him a look but said nothing as the Lord of the ThunderCats pulled him over to Cheetara's body, which lay on the large stone table in front of the cauldron. Mumm-Ra raised his hands into the air and called out to his masters.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil,

I call upon your mystical powers,

To breathe life back into the one

Who has passed from this world,

And into the next.

Bring the vile Cheetara

Here to us." Lion-O was about to hurt the mummy for calling her vile but suddenly lightening struck and the water of the cauldron boiled. Cheetara's body lifted off the table and spun around. Everyone watched as her wounds sealed up and the color come back into her cheeks. Cheetara's lungs filled with air and she opened her eyes. She slowly returned to the table and stood there for all to see.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" The cheetah asked. Lion-O didn't say anything as he helped her down.

"Lion-O, why are you looking like that at me?" Cheetara asked. He just wrapped his big muscular arms around her. It felt good to feel her touch again.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said as he pulled away. Cheetara made a face. She was obviously confused and had no idea what he was talking about. Lion-O was about to explain when Panthro shouted over to him.

"Mumm-Ra is gone!"

"He must have taken off while we weren't paying attention." The panther continued.

"Panthera, take Cheetara back to the Lair. Panthro, let's find that miserable bag of bones." Lion-O quickly told them. The female panther grabbed Cheetara and the two headed out of the pyramid.

"Mumm-Ra couldn't have gone far. He needs his sarcophagus to keep regenerating his power." Panthro said.

"Yeah, so why would he try to run?" The Lord of the ThunderCats asked.

"You did threaten to kill him." Panthro reminded Lion-O. The lion grimaced. He wasn't proud of what he'd done but Cheetara was back now and that was the most important thing.

The two ThunderCats searched around but couldn't seem to find a trace of Mumm-Ra. It seemed strange that he could just vanish. That's when they heard the words,

"Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living!"

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lion-O and Panthro whirled around and saw Mumm-Ra at his full height. Energy blasts shot from the ancient mummy's hands and the two ThunderCats scattered.

"You really think you could get rid of me like that?!" Mumm-Ra shouted. Lion-O's reply was to pull out the Sword of Omens.

"Ho!" A blast of energy shot from the Sword as it lengthened to its correct size. Mumm-Ra met the blast with one of his own. The Sword of Omens' blue ray hit the ever-living source of evil's red ray and both used all their strength to keep the energy going.

Panthro moved around both of them and used his battle sticks to hit Mumm-Ra with the exploding pellets that flew from the end of the nunchuck. The mummy screamed as it took his focus off of Lion-O and the Sword of Omens. This gave the Lord of the ThunderCats a chance to blast the ever-living source of evil.

"Ahhh!" Mumm-Ra screamed out in pain.

"You've done what I needed you to do and now I don't need you anymore. It's time for you to leave this planet and this world." Lion-O told him. Another blast from the Sword of Omens hit the mummy squarely on the chest and he returned to his bandaged form. One more blast would end the evil creature's existence.

"Lion-O, stop!" Panthro shouted.

"If you do this you'll be just as bad as he is!" It took a few moments for the words to sink in but Lion-O finally lowered the Sword of Omens.

"I knew you weren't strong enough to do it. You ThunderCats are so predictable." Mumm-Ra smirked. Panthro could see that Lion-O was thinking about using the Sword again but he stopped him.

"Lion-O…" the panther jerked his head toward the coffin. The Lord of the ThunderCats nodded and the two grabbed the mummy and flung him back into his sarcophagus. The lid slid back and closed its dependent inside.

"Seal it." Panthro said. Lion-O lifted the Sword of Omens and an energy ray shot forth, sealing the sarcophagus shut. It wouldn't hold him for long but hopefully long enough.

"We need to get the Book of Omens and see if we can banish him forever from New Thundera and Third Earth." The Lord of the ThunderCats said.

"Agreed. Let's go." Panthro replied and the two ran off to head back to Cat's Lair.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Pumyra sat next to Ben-Gali hoping that her husband would wake up soon. She had already lost one of her best friends and she was afraid to lose Lynx-O or the white tiger she married.

"Pumyra!" Snarfer's voice cut into her thoughts.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have to come to the control room. There is something you have to see." The younger snarf said. Pumyra didn't want to leave Ben-Gali but it seemed urgent. She got up off her chair and followed him down the hall.

"What do I have to…" the puma didn't get the words out as she stared at the figure on the video screen.

"Hey Pumyra, listen I can't talk long but as soon as we can I'm coming along with Panthera so we can help you out." Cheetara said.

"But you're dead." The extremely confused puma responded.

"It's a long story and I'll explain when we get there, I promise." The cheetah told her.

"Won't they need you and Panthera?" Snarfer asked.

"No, Lion-O, Panthro, and Colonel Cougara have everything settled over here. Besides whatever recruits aren't in too bad shape are going to return to New Thundera. I have to go, we'll talk soon." With that Cheetara ended the call and the video screen went black. Pumyra didn't know whet to think but she didn't have much time as Ocey raced into the control room.

"It's Lynx-O. We need you." The ocelot said.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it's been a while since my last update but thanks for hanging in there. :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Pumyra arrived to see Lynx-O's breathing very shallow and his heart beat irregular. It seemed as though his body wasn't handling the shock of his legs being burned so badly. "How is his urine output?" The puma asked. "It's low that's why I got you." Ocey said. "He's kidneys are shutting down. I need a dialysis machine and fluid in order to keep them functioning." Pumyra told the ocelot.

"Where are we going to get one of those?" Ocey asked.

"Have them get a hold of New Thundera and tell them to bring theirs. In the meantime, I'm going to have to figure out how to remove the fluid that is building up in his kidneys." Pumyra instructed her. She knew in the back of her mind that even with the suped up engines on the Thunderstrike, it would take three to four hours for them to arrive.

"Jaga give me strength. What am I going to do?" She wondered. That's when Speedy entered the room.

"Tygra is awake." He said.

"Good, I need to talk to him." The puma told him.

"Ok, but I'm sure if he is going you answers that make sense so far he keeps saying that titanium didn't work and that something called a Chimera is loose." Speedy said.

"It doesn't matter. Without his help, Lynx-O…" Pumyra refused to finish the sentence. Speedy understood and they made their way to the orange tiger.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Colonel Cougara ran to the treasure room to find Lion-O and Panthro. They were reading the Book of Omens trying to find something to rid New Thundera and Third Earth of Mumm-Ra.

"I have sent Cheetara and Panthera to Third Earth. Snarf is watching the screens and staying in contact with them and Third Earth." The cougar said.

"So soon? What's going on?" Lion-O asked.

"Lynx-O's kidneys are failing and they need the dialysis machine as soon as possible." Colonel Cougara explained. Both looked glumly at each other.

"We have to find a way to banish Mumm-Ra and fast!" Panthro was losing his patience.

"Perhaps the only way to do that is to enter the Book. The Guardian must know a way." The cougar offered up.

"I was trying to avoid that but if we have to…" Lion-O said. Panthro nodded and the Lord of the ThunderCats took hold of the key and used it to enter the mystic Book of Omens.

Lion-O fell through space until landing near the red pillars that had the dragonheads on them. They bowed their heads as they recognized the lion as the Lord of the ThunderCats.

"Lord Lion-O! What brings you here?" The Guardian boomed.

"I seek to banish Mumm-Ra the Ever Living from this realm." He answered.

"If eternal banishment is what you seek than you must use the strength of all the ThunderCats and the Sword of Omens. When you have both things in your possession than you must return here and I will do as you wish." The Guardian told him.

"I can't take all the ThunderCats' strength. We have three who are badly injured. Taking their strength may kill them." Lion-O explained.

"Only with the strength of all the ThunderCats will you be able to banish Mumm-Ra forever. Now go and get what you need." The Guardian then expelled Lion-O from the Book of Omens.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Pumyra talked to Tygra about their options to save Lynx-O. The tiger was getting stronger every minute and his sentences were more coherent.

"Most cats can go every three days for dialysis but with Lynx-O in his condition, I'm not sure if we can let it go that long." The orange tiger said.

"Well if we had our own dialysis machine we wouldn't be in this much trouble." Pumyra muttered.

"The fact of matter is we don't. Panthro hasn't been able to finish the second one with all the trouble lately. You've removed him off the intravenous fluid?" Tygra asked.

"Yes but without the fluids he could go into shock and…" she stopped.

"I know this is tough and I know that you don't need all the stress. It's not good for your cub." He said.

"I can bring a life into this world but I can't save one from being taken from it." Pumyra was obviously upset.

"Just watch Lynx-O carefully until the others arrive with the dialysis machine. I know it's horrible to have to wait like this but there isn't much else we can do." Tygra said. The puma wasn't happy but she knew he was right. Shaking her head she got up from the chair and left Tygra. She felt helpless and she hated the feeling. Hopefully, Cheetara and Panthera would be there soon.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lion-O stood with Panthro and Colonel Cougara in the treasure room. None of them could believe what the Lord of the ThunderCats had told them.

"How can I do what he asks? It could be a death sentence for Ben-Gali, Lynx-O, and Tygra." Lion-O wondered.

"I don't see any other option. If we want Mumm-Ra gone now, we have to do it." Panthro said.

"Even if it means killing three of our own people and possibly Cheetara and Panthera in the process?" The lion asked.

"You could wait until they land on Third Earth and then try it." Colonel Cougara suggested.

"They won't be on Third Earth for another two hours and Mumm-Ra won't be held that long inside his sarcophagus. As soon as he's regenerated enough strength, he'll break free and come after us. I need time to go back into the book and get whatever the Guardian is going to give me." Lion-O said. They seemed to be between a rock and a hard place but something deep inside the Lord of the ThunderCats knew what had to be done.

"I have no choice, it's now or never." The lion said. Quickly he raised the Sword of Omens above his head and called out to it.

"Sword of Omens, I call on you in our hour of need to give me the strength of all the ThunderCats, so that I may end Mumm-Ra's reign of terror." The Sword reached its full length and the eye opened and roared as the Cat Signal shot into the sky. It pulled the strength from all the ThunderCats and froze them wherever they were.

When it was over, Lion-O noticed he was the only one who could move and he quickly put the Sword back into the Claw Shield. Then he opened the Book of Omens and it sucked him inside. Landing at the pillars the Guardian immediately recognized him.

"Have you brought what is necessary?" It asked.

"Yes." Lion-O answered. The Guardian then told him what he needed to know.

"In order to banish Mumm-Ra, you must use the Sword of Omens and call for the Ancient Spirits of our Thunderian ancestors."

"Then what?" Lion-O asked.

"They will follow your command and remove Mumm-Ra from this plane forever. He will be trapped in the third plane." The Guardian said. Lion-O was about to ask what it had meant but he was expelled from the book. Now standing back inside Cat's Lair, Lion-O left Panthro and Colonel Cougara and headed for the hangar. He had to get to the black pyramid and trap Mumm-Ra.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: I'd just like to say Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers out there. I know I'm going to enjoy the turkey and pie when I get home and I hope you do too. :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Lion-O worked his way through the tunnels of Mumm-Ra's black pyramid. His thoughts raced as he hoped that he could get rid of the mummy and give back everyone's strength without endangering any lives. Finally he found himself in the main chamber and looked at the sarcophagus. The lid was closed but he doubted that Mumm-Ra was still in it. Lion-O moved closer and saw that the Sword of Omens' seals had been broken. The mummy was loose.

"Ah so you thought you could keep me in there, did you?" Mumm-Ra's voice came from behind him and the Lord of the ThunderCats whirled around to find that the mummy had already transformed.

"I knew it wasn't going to hold you but it served its purpose." Lion-O smirked and pulled the Sword from the Claw Shield.

"So now we fight as always. You tire me, Lion-O. You never have any imagination. It'll be nice to have you dead, a nice change in pace." The ever-living source of evil said. Lion-O smiled and his reply was something definitely out of the ordinary.

"Sword of Omens bring forth the Thunderian Ancestors!" Both watched as the pyramid shook and the cauldron boiled. The ground split in front of Lion-O and from it came four Thunderians. The tiger, lion, panther, and cheetah wore long, flowing white robes and looked as young as lion who had commanded their presence.

"As Lord of the ThunderCats, I command you to remove Mumm-Ra from this plane forever. Send him to the third plane!" Lion-O relayed the order and the Ancestors nodded. They raised their hands and spoke in a strange ancient language that Lion-O didn't recognize. However, Mumm-Ra did recognize it and he knew what was happening. The ever-living source of evil raised his own hands and tried to zap the Ancestors with an energy blast.

Lion-O saw what he was doing and jumped in front of the Ancestors. Using the Sword of Omens he deflected the blast and drew a force field around them. Mumm-Ra quickly, resorted to call on his spirits.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil, protect me from the ThunderCats' sorcery!" But the statues refused to move and it became obvious that they had been damaged when the Thunderian Ancestors made their appearance. Quickly, the mummy tried to improvise but it was too late.

"Send the evil from this plane! Banish him from this world forever! Let the Code of Thundera prevail! Let the world not be shadowed from Mumm-Ra! Let the light take over!" All the Ancestors shouted together. Suddenly a bright light flooded the pyramid and the mummy was reduced to his bandaged self. Then the Ancestors raised their hands above their heads and they shouted.

"Be gone evil demon! To the empty plane where you cannot do anymore harm!" Lightening struck the ever-living source of evil and trapped him inside a clear triangular prism.

"Lord Lion-O, command the Sword of Omens." The cheetah spoke to him. He nodded and lifted the Sword.

"Sword of Omens sent the evil to where it belongs!" The Eye of Thundera roared and the Cat Signal appeared. Mumm-Ra pounded on the sides of his prison but it was no use. Lion-O watched as the prism and ever-living source of evil disappeared. With the evil gone, the pyramid began to crumble down around them.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Lion-O told them.

"Go Lord Lion-O. We will be fine. Call the others." The tiger smiled and the four disappeared into thin air. Quickly, the lion raced out of the room and toward freedom. Once outside, he watched as the symbols of Mumm-Ra's power fell. The pyramid and obelisks sank into the sand. The desert began to change into fertile grasslands and trees sprouted up where before only the cacti could prosper. Lion-O watched in amazement at the scene before him. Then he brought the Sword of Omens across his body.

"Thunder," Another move sent the Sword out to the side.

"…Thunder," The third brought it down in front of him where he grabbed it with both hands.

"…Thunder," The final move was to thrust the Sword above his head.

"THUNDERCATS HO!"

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Cheetara and Panthera shook themselves from the stupor they found themselves in and righted the Thunderstrike. It had somehow managed to drift off course, although not far enough to hinder their journey to Third Earth.

"I don't know what in Thundera just happened but Lynx-O needs us. Can we get any more juice out of this thing?" Cheetara asked. "Can you switch all the power to the main thrusters?" Panthera asked.

"I can try." The cheetah responded. Punching in a series of buttons all the power reverted to the main thrusters on the primary compartment of the Thunderstrike. Within seconds, the speed had increased and Third Earth grew closer.

On the nearby planet, Pumyra pulled herself together and looked at the machines surrounding Lynx-O. She was surprised to see that his breathing had become more regular as well as his heartbeat.

"What in Jaga's name is going on?" She wondered aloud. It wasn't that she was upset with Lynx-O's improvement it was just that he shouldn't have been able to do it on his own. That's when Ocey rushed into the room.

"You have to come and see this I don't know how it happened but you have to come see." The ocelot said.

"See what?" Pumyra asked.

"Ben-Gali is awake and sitting up." Ocey told her. At this the puma's heart leapt.

"Stay with Lynx-O." Pumyra said and she went as fast as an eight month pregnant cat could to see her husband. Entering the room, she saw Ben-Gali smiling. Pumyra couldn't believe her eyes as she went over to him.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Well to be honest, it hurts to talk but it's totally worth it." He replied in a raspy voice. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms but he knew that he couldn't.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you." Pumyra tried to keep back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You'd never get rid of me that easily." The white tiger tried to smile but that hurt too.

"I'm glad Ocey could remove that breathing tube from your throat but don't talk if you can help it. We have to allow your throat to heal." She said. Ben-Gali only nodded and Pumyra bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Cheetara and Panthera said they should be here in thirty minutes." Snarfer interrupted them.

"Excellent. Alert me when they arrive and we'll get Lynx-O all taken care of." The puma said. Snarfer nodded and quickly raced back to the Tower of Omens' control room. When she turned back to Ben-Gali, he gave her a look.

"Lynx-O isn't doing that well and we need New Thundera's dialysis machine. I think he'll be fine once we get him hooked up." Pumyra explained. The white tiger had a look of relief on his face.

"Now I have to go check on Tygra but I promise to try to be back soon." She said as she kissed his forehead again. He smiled slightly and watched her leave his plastic surroundings. The puma walked over to Tygra's little bay and saw that the orange tiger was sitting up and he seemed to be in really good shape, as Speedy had been able to move him to a wheelchair. They had a short conversation and she told him about Lynx-O. Tygra told her to go be with Ben-Gali and he hoped to help her with the lynx soon. Back on New Thundera,

Lion-O hopped out of the Thunder Claw and raced inside Cat's Lair. He found Panthro and Colonel Cougara a little confused but otherwise ok in the treasure room.

"What happened?" Panthro asked.

"I'll explain in a few minutes. We need to get the Thunderstrike and Third Earth up on the video screen. We have to make sure that everyone is all right." Lion-O said. The three took off for the control room and had Snarf punch in the codes for the Thunderstrike, while the Thunderkittens readied the connections on the smaller monitors for Third Earth.

"Come in Thunderstrike, this is New Thundera." The ex-nursemaid said. "This is the Thunderstrike, New Thundera." Cheetara's voice and picture popped up on the screen.

"Are you ok?" Lion-O asked.

"We got a little off course but we hope to land on Third Earth in fifteen minutes. I've apprised them of our arrival time." The cheetah said.

"Excellent. Let us know when you land." The lion told her.

"Will do. Then you'll have to explain what happened." Cheetara smiled. Lion-O smiled back and ended the call.

"Sending Third Earth call to your screen." WilyKit said. Snarf punched it up and Snarfer answered.

"Hey Uncle Snarf." The younger snarf said. Panthro relayed a similar message to Snarfer and in return the younger snarf told him about Ben-Gali, Lynx-O, and Tygra's improved conditions.

"That's great news. We're having Cheetara and Panthera call us when they arrive and if you could send us any updates when they become available it would be much appreciated." The panther smiled.

"Okey dokey. Third Earth over and out." Snarfer disconnected the call. That's when Lion-O turned and told everyone in the room the great news.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Cheetara and Panthera landed on Third Earth and quickly rushed the dialysis machine into the Tower of Omens. Snarfer alerted Pumyra, since the hanger bay was full of wounded and the Thunderstrike had to land outside, and the puma left Ben-Gali to tend to Lynx-O.

"Are we in time?" Cheetara asked when they got up to the hanger bay.

"Come on we'll see. Lynx-O somehow managed to stabilize but I'm not sure how long he'll stay that way." The puma told her. The three entered Lynx-O's cordoned off space and found the nearest power outlet.

"Ocey, we can go in with a catheter but I don't want to take the chance of trying to get at his femoral artery. We're going to have to go into his internal jugular vein." Pumyra said.

"Ok, and how are we going to do that?" Cheetara asked.

"I'm going to have to go in and put in a non-tunnelled catheter. It's only good for short term access but I'm hoping that he'll only need to do it once since his kidneys were in good shape before he was burned. We'll have to keep a close eye on him to make sure infection doesn't set in. Unfortunately, inserting a catheter can cause inflammation, scarring, and narrowing of the vein but it seems to be our only option at the moment." The puma explained as Ocey handed her the equipment. Within a couple of minutes, Pumyra had everything secured and the machine was turned on.

"Ocey make sure the hydrostatic pressure is correct and ciontinue to check on him about every twenty minutes. Hopefully we can take him off after three or four hours and see how he has improved." The puma instructed. The ocelot nodded and found a seat near Lynx-O.

"I'll be with Ben-Gali and Tygra if you need me. Cheetara and Panthera follow me." Pumyra continued. The cheetah and panther followed her down to Ben-Gali's room where they found Tygra sitting and talking to his clan brother.

"How did it go?" The orange tiger asked.

"Well I had to go into his jugular but I got. Ocey keeping an eye on him. Now we need to have a little talk. I was told that Cheetara was killed and yet here she stands before me. I think an explanation is in order." Pumyra said. At this, Tygra and Ben-Gali looked at her.

"I hate to tell you this but I don't really understand it myself." The cheetah said.

"I guess that leaves me to fill you in." Panthera spoke up. She told them everything about what had happened back on New Thundera. The four looked at each other and back at her.

"It's the truth I swear." Panthera defended herself.

"We believe you, I guess I'm going to have to talk to Lion-O." Cheetara said.

"I think we all should." Tygra responded. At that moment, Snarfer busted through the plastic sheeting.

"Lion-O is on the video screen, he says he has some very important news." The little snarf was practically out of breath.

"Promise to tell me when you get done?" Ben-Gali strained.

"Only if you promise to give your throat a break." Pumyra smiled and blew him a kiss. He nodded and the rest headed out of his little makeshift room and down to the control room.

"Mumm-Ra is gone." Dead silence filled the Tower's control room. Lion-O looked over to Panthro who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you hear me?" The Lord of the ThunderCats asked.

"Sorry would you run that by us again?" Tygra wondered.

"I sent Mumm-Ra to the third plane. Which from what I gather is a place where he can never escape." Lion-O explained. This time he was rewarded by cheering and high-fives.

"So how'd you do it?" Cheetara asked. The lion started from the top and told them everything.

To Be Continued…


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Two Months After Mumm-Ra was Defeated**

Pumyra sat in the control room in Cat's Lair on New Thundera holding her son, Felix, in her arms. The one-month-old cub cooed and smiled at his mother and she smiled right back.

"There are my two favorite cats." Ben-Gali said as he walked into the room. Coming over to his wife and son, he kissed Pumyra.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Better, I'm not one hundred percent but I'm getting there." The new father smiled. There was barely any evidence of the severe burns he had received, as new skin had grown over and replaced what was missing. He would have some scars but that was nothing that wasn't expected. Ben-Gali tickled Felix.

"He is so tiny, I can't believe it." He smirked.

"For something so small, he certainly makes a lot of noise doesn't he?" The puma laughed.

"I'll be glad when we can get some sleep but I wouldn't trade what we have for anything." Ben-Gali leaned over and kissed his wife again.

"Well I guess we could all use a little more sleep though." Lion-O teased as he walked into the room.

"Oh yeah, like you and Cheetara are sleeping anyway." Ben-Gali teased.

"What can I say? We are both enjoying married life as much as you two are." The Lord of the ThunderCats smiled.

"Hard to believe you guys have been married for a month now. It seems as though we've been dealing with newly-wed gobbledygook for a lot longer." Pumyra laughed.

"Now why do you have to be like that?" Cheetara entered the control room followed by Panthro and the ThunderKittens.

"As long as it isn't contagious." Panthera walked in pushing Lynx-O in a wheelchair. She winked at Panthro and he came over to her.

"Don't be getting any ideas." He teased.

"How are you feeling Lynx-O?" WilyKit asked as she took over for Panthera and moved him next to Pumyra.

"Oh I'll be fine. It'll just take some getting used to." The lynx smiled. He would have a tough road ahead of him. His legs had been taking longer than expected to heal and he still couldn't walk without being in pain. However, the lynx's kidneys had shown great improvement and he didn't have to use the dialysis machine anymore.

"I guess I'm the last one to join the party." Tygra walked into the control room.

"I guess we'll have to get a bigger Lair. Look at all the people in here." Panthro teased.

"Yeah, I mean Snarf and Snarfer are going to be wondering what we've been doing." Lion-O smiled.

"I hope they are enjoying their vacation on the planet of the Snarves." Cheetara said, wrapping her arm around Lion-O's.

"Oh I'm sure they are. They deserved a break." Tygra smiled.

"Now that most of us are here, I'd like to say a few words." Lion-O said.

"Oh so that's why we're here." Panthro was being a smart aleck.

"Anyway, in the two months since Mumm-Ra's banishment, we've been pretty busy and I never got to thank everyone. Without the strength of everyone, Mumm-Ra would still be here and we would not be enjoying this peace. It is my hope that peace will remain here for hundreds of years to come and that New Thundera will grow to be just like the old Thundera. I also hope that Third Earth can be just as prosperous." The Lord of the ThunderCats told the group.

"For Truth," Panthro and Panthera started.

"Justice," Tygra and the ThunderKittens continued.

"Honor," Pumyra, Ben-Gali, and Lynx-O said.

"And Loyalty." Lion-O and Cheetara finished.

"THUNDERCATS HOOOOO!!!!!" They all shouted in unison.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: Here ends the story. I hope you liked it. It is the end of the series so keep your eyes peeled for the next one. _


End file.
